crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Heart Toy Store
'''Diamond Heart Toy Store '''is a store that sells toys in AB15 universe. Unknown when store will come to CDP universe. Toys Produced by Tiger Tail Toys Pentalove (2018) Pentalove is a puppy toy. Names in different languages: * English: Pentalove * Spanish: Pentapup * French: Pentalove * Turkish: Pentalove * Japanese: Figi * Korean: Pentapup Dreamy Delight Figures/Plushies Tiger Tail Toys creates Dreamy Delights action figures and plushies. Figures: * Crimson Light figure that plays with rubber duck when you push down her tail because she swats her paw at it * Penelope figure that drinks from a disappearing liquid bottle when you tilt her head back because the bottle attaches to a hole in her mouth * Panpan figure that holds a bucket of grain for pets to eat out of with Bunnicula eating it * Bunnicula figure that eats from a bucket of fish when you push down his tail and he tilts down his head * Panpan figure that holds a leash that is attached to Lacy Emerald More will be added! Produced by other companies Love Pets Diamond Heart Toy Store sells Love Pets by Turquino. LPS Diamond Heart Toy Store sells LPS by Hasbro. Fake Dreamy Delights (Cloud Indigos) DHTS sells Fake Dreamy Delight toys called Cloud Indigos, made by Dreamy Muffin Inc. * Sunshine the Mouse replaces Jazzy. * Dewdrop the Eagle replaces Sweetheart. * Tangy the Moth replaces Bunnicula. * Citrus the Monkey replaces Darkfang. * Minty the Owl replaces Lucky. * Sunshine's Indigo form is Angel Ribbon. Her move set is Velvet Slide, Shadow Swallow, Lucky Wish, and Shimmer Hole. * Dewdrop's Indigo form is Lilac Lemonade. Her move set is Wing 2, Frilly Ring, Orange Headbutt, and Pepper Slap. * Tangy's Indigo form is Bubble Apricot. His move set is Snazzy Substitute, Tangy Drop, Lovely Boomerang, and Pearl Shade. * Citrus's Indigo form is Sunny Bloom. Her move set is Opal Aria, Pineapple Up, Dahlia Sandstorm, and Tangerine Boomerang. * Minty's Indigo form is Cloud Flutter. Her move set is Brilliant Bunker, Muffin Whip, Windy Spark, and Beauty Combat. * Broken Moon replaces Broken Angel. * Rosie replaces Panpan. * River replaces Cocoya. * Dusty the Puppy replaces Kayla the Kitty. * Coral the Penguin replaces Penelope the Puppy. * Coral Apricustine replaces Kiri Mangamin. Angel Red Figures! They are 300+ Collect and It's Unknown when they have series number. And made by Bandai in Japan. Other Countries Names: * Japanese (Main): エンジェルレッドフィギュア！(Angel Red Figures!) * Korean: 엔젤 레드 : 귀여운 피규어(Angel Red: Cute Figures) * Hong Kong (Chinese): 卡哇伊天使小雕像 (Kawaii Angel Figurines) * English: Angel Red Figures! * German: Angel Red Zahlen! (The Company is being Faber Castell) * French: Angel Red Chiffres! * Hindi: एंजेल रेड आंकड़े! * Italian: Angel Red le Figure! (The Company is being Giochi Preziosi) * Polish: Angel Red Liczby! * Spanish: Angel Red Figuras! Company Chages in other countries * Faber Castell (Germany) * Giochi Preziosi (Italy) * Moose (English Countries) Diamond Dash Toy Fair DHTS hosts a yearly Toy Fair called Diamond Dash Toy Fair, or DDTF for short. In this fair, different companies like Turquino and Tiger Tail Toys show off prototypes for toys. There is also a Pre-DDTF catalog to see the prototypes early. The toy fair is coming in June 2018. Category:Stores Category:Toy Stores Category:AB15 Universe